Estonia in the North Vision Song Contest
Estonia has been participating in NVSC since the first edition with the broadcaster ERR (Eesti Rahvusringhääling). Estonia in North Vision Song Contest Estonia debuted in the first edition of NVSC in Budapest. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Estonis debuted in NVSC 01, along other 40 countries. The national broadcaster announced was firstly ETV (Estonian Television), but soon it withdrew and ERR took its place. 1st it was announced a NS for Estonia called "Eesti Laul on Parim", but because of the lack of entries, it was cancelled and ERR was considering a withdraw. But, in the end, ERR gave 2 names : Ott Lepland and Liis Lemsalu, but the final song was "Süte peal sulanud jää" by Ott Lepland. In Budapest, Hungary, Ott performed 1st in the 2nd Semifinal, being announced 9th in the SF 2 Results. He actually took the win in the 2nd Semifinal with aprox. 170 points. In the final, Lepland performed 21st and achive 5th place with 133 points for Estonia, this means an automatic qualification for Estonia in the 2nd edition 'North Vision Song Contest 2' After the Estonian qualification in the 1st ever final of NVSC, ERR announced thetEstonia will continue participation in NVSC. The 2nd day after, ERR anounced the 1st ever NS for Estonia, "Eesti Laul on Parim". 10 songs participated in final of ELOP. The winner was "Walking on Air" by Kerli with 225 points, with 70 more points than the runner-upper. Due the 5th place that took by Lepland in the last edition, Kerli was one of the 5 automatic qualifers. As the polls show, Estonia is 2nd to best song of the Big 5. Kerli got the 22nd spot in the final, performing as one of the last songs. Say "Good Luck, Kerli" ! Finally, Kerli returned in Tallinn with the 2nd worst Estonian result ever, 22th place. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' Estonia confirmed that they will be in NVSC 3. They also confirmed a NS, the 2nd edition of "Eesti Laul on Parim". Unfortunetly, the NS was considering closed, as the votes weren't enough. In the end, Estonia announced 5 names that will finally be in the NF. After the results in NVSC 02, ERR closed immeaditly the NF and selected internally 2 songs : "Valged Ood" by Getter Jaani & Koit Toome and "Sel Teel" by Sandra Nurmsalu & Sinine. It was a score 1:4 for the 2nd song "Sel Teel", this means that Sinine and Sandra will represent the baltic nation in the 3rd edition of NVSC. Unfortunetly, after big hopes, Estonia made its 1st non-qualification, a new record for the worst result. After the results of the SF 2 were revealed, the Estonian fans could see that their country fought with Greece for the qualification, as Greece ended 10th with 1 more point than Estonia. The 1 point margin put Estonia on the 26th place in the big clasament of NVSC 03. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' After ERR said that Estonia will rule out a withdraw or a participation only after the results of the 3rd final are revealed. After NBU gave them to the public, ERR finally decided to carry on with NVSC, just for fans. A small NS called "Me kvalifetseeru koos" (We will qualify with...) was made and "Imede oo" by Ott Lepland was the selected entry. Lepland will participate for the 2nd time, after he returned from Budapest with a Top 5 placing. He'll be in the 2nd SF, on the 7th draw. Contestants & Results Voting History Estonia has given the most points to... (Semi Final) Estonia has given the most points to... (Final) |} Category:Countries of North Vision Song Contest